


Cereal Criminals

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [3]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi questions Penn's attitude towards their art teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Third Part, and this time in SASHI'S POV, yay variety, little show of emotion but still no huge relationship jump, but I nearly have the whole series written, other chapters in editing stages.

Cereal Criminals

I stare at Penn with narrowed eyes as he stood across Larry, his smile almost blinding me with its intensity. Honestly? I think PZ is being too easy on him. Seriously, WE. ARE. ENEMYS. Rippen doesn’t even appreciate the effort, here Penn is, honestly trying to give this man what he wanted most and he claims Penn is playing mind games with him. I mean sure, that’s something I would do but Penn? That kid can’t be sly in anything other than dancing, well, and when he’s teasing sometimes, though he mostly only teases Rippen. Sometimes he takes it into the man’s personal space, like when the art teacher was criticizing his splatter art, Penn’s’ face was uncomfortably close to the pale skin, his eyes half lidded. Penn always gives him that look, most would see it as either hate or smugness, but there was too much heat behind it, and it has made me feel like something more was happening. As we walked away from the art room I hung back with Boone.

“Boone, do you see anything going on with PZ” I try to ask inconspicuously, Boone lets out a small chuckle.

“Sashi, even I can tell if Penn is hiding something, so if he needed our help I’m sure we wouldn’t need to wonder about it right?” His answer wasn’t really an answer but I felt like there was a hidden meaning in it, but I left it alone seeing the truth in what he says. Penn can handle himself, and if we were needed he would let us know, or we would catch it right away, so I smile and nod to him and continue walking, though I doubt this is close to being over.


End file.
